Paralyzed
by LouLouCullen
Summary: Will Bella ever walk again? How will she take the news of charlies death? Does Renee come help her daughter in her time of need? Much better summary inside. Rated T for swearing. Bella and Edward POV R&R PLS! I do not own anything Twilight. SM does. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Paralyzed**

Summary: A horrible car accident ruins the lives of the Cullen's and Bella's world for what seems like forever. Waking to find she is paralyzed from the waist down and Charlie had not survive the crash; will Bella drown in depression or will Edward and the Cullen's be able to save her? Will she ever walk again?

**Chapter one – Saying Goodbye**

My truck! My precious has finally kicked the bucket; Edward and Rosalie could not have been happier, while I was sad and hurt that there reaction was so strong to my misery. I was mad at Edward for most of the day—I refused to talk to him when he came to pick me up from school this morning—until lunch time hit. It was too much work to stay mad at him and even harder with Jasper around.

"Bella, are you going to eat? You didn't have a very big breakfast this morning." Edward asked unleashing the full force of his scorching coal black eyes on me; while pulling his lips into my favourite crooked smile.

It wasn't fair! He was such a cheater; I wanted to be angry with him even more now, but alas I failed...horribly.

"You are such a cheater Edward Cullen!" I sighed irritated "It's too much work to stay angry with you and yes I am hungry."

Alice and Jasper chuckled, along with Angela and Ben who also happened to be sitting with us.

"To be honest I am surprised you stayed mad at him this long Bella, I have never seen you two angry at one another before. I thought it was next to impossible." Angela chuckled sitting directly across from me at our table.

Alice, Jasper, and Ben were all trying to hide their laughter as I glared at Angela and then the rest of them. I huffed annoyed while Edward had gone to get me my—our—lunch; pizza was on today's menu along with vanilla pudding; which I didn't eat, I gave it to Ben, he was a growing boy and needed the food more than I did. Edward also managed to get a salad for me; I ate salad most of the time anyways. I did not like to eat meat—especially red meat. I ate red meat like once every three months

"Here love" Edward murmured sitting down beside me. Edward sat the tray of food on front of me, handed me my fork. I was hungrier than I thought. I ate most of my pizza, all of my salad and half of my orange juice.

"Thank you." I said kissing him lightly on his delicious smooth as glass; marble lips.

"You're welcome baby" He smirked; most likely locked on Mike Newton's thoughts. "Does this mean I am forgiven?" He asked innocently. I kissed him again and not just a peck on the lips; I crushed my lips to his, tightened my grip on his neck and pressed my body tightly to his. "Wow...I uh...take that as a yes." He breathed when our lips were finally apart and his grip loosened on my waist; his cold skin was soaking through my clothes to my skin; burning me in an intense pleasure.

"Fucking lucky ass bastard Cullen!" Mike muttered under his breath behind us at the opposite table; with Jessica, Lauren and Tyler.

"Mike!" Jessica shrieked catching the entire cafeterias attention; Jessica slapped Mike across the face and ran out the side door into the rain. The entire school body was laughing at him, Mike went fire engine red as he ran after Jessica with tears in his eyes. He had humiliated them both—they would be the gossip topic for weeks.

After the room had calmed down—thanks to Jasper and his wonderful gift of emotional climates—I turned in my seat to see Edward and the rest of them grinning at me. "Wow...talk about humiliation" I chuckled "Poor Jess isn't going to want to come to school for weeks."  
>"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Alice suggested; I knew what she meant, she had; had a vision of it happening.<p>

"Probably" Ben said "You should have heard him in the past Bella. That boy would have walked through fire to get you to notice him."

"Well he can keep walking for all I care!" I snickered darkly. "I would not notice him if he was running the streets on fire."

The rest of the day was a blur and neither Mike nor Jessica showed up in any of their classes. Edward drove us to his house; Jasper and Alice sat in the back seat just holding hands and murmuring to one another too fast for me to make out what they were saying; I stayed silent as to not distract Edward so he could block out Alice and Jasper's thoughts better than if I was distracting him.

We pulled into the garage and before I could get myself unbuckled Alice and Jasper were out of the car; most likely retreating to their room. I just shook my head.

"Are you all right love?" Edward asked me out of nowhere; he looked anxious and concerned. It confused me.

"Of course I am. Why would you think otherwise, Edward?" I asked confused getting out of the car; Edward had taken my book bag for me as he did every day.

"You were very quiet on the ride home; I thought something maybe bothering you."

"Oh" was my lame answer; then I expanded it so he was reassured. "I was quiet because I could tell you were trying to block out Alice and Jasper's thoughts; if they were talking too fast for me to understand...I could only imagine what you heard..." I shuddered walking into the house. I was assaulted by the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

I didn't even try to stop my body from launching itself towards the kitchen where I knew my prey would be waiting. "Cookies!" I squealed like a five year old; when I was caught around the waist by Emmett.

"Hey...what happened to 'hello big brother Emmy?" Emmett pouted as I struggled to get away.

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" I squealed trying to get away. "I want cookies Emmy!" I quickly pulled out the fake crying card—which I had not used on any of the Cullen's before. "But...the...cookies...Emmy?" I cried with tears falling from my eyes with the most devastating voice I could manage.

Emmett quickly put me on my feet "Please Bella not the tears...Edward is gonna kill me for making you cry!"

I hung my head for a moment while I wiped my fake tears away then looked up at Emmett grinning from ear to ear.

"I know, but it got you to put me down...did it not?" I chuckled darkly. "You my brother just played by your little human sister." Then took off running into the kitchen where a plate of cookies was waiting for me on the kitchen table, along with a huge glass of milk; the cookies were still warm and gooey.

"Never underestimate the diabolical human." I purred evilly; loud enough for the house to hear. Jasper appeared next to me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Mad props little sister! You have done me proud." He chuckled. "Emmett is still stunned that his little sister hustled him." Jasper held his hand out for a high five; I had to jump a little to hit his hand but it was well worth it.

"You have been hanging around Alice too long my love." Edward stated chuckling coming into the kitchen with Carlisle on his heels with a wide smile on his face. "My diabolical little tiger-kitten." He chuckled again.

"Emmett will be pouting for weeks." Carlisle said grinning at me.

I just shrugged.

"Bella love, we wanted to talk to you about this weekend; Carlisle, myself, Emmett and Jasper are going hunting this weekend. If you want you can stay here or you can stay at home with minimal supervision."

"Describe minimal supervision Edward." I asked cautiously, just knowing that there was a catch to his plan. There was always a catch with Edward; it was inevitable.

"I mean be a good while Alice watches your future or you are in big trouble when I get home. How does that sound?"

"I love you Edward...I really do, but you should know by now that threats..." I started to say, thinking he was going to laugh it off but of course I was wrong.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a months' worth of shopping trips with Alice, ought to be good enough as any threat."

"I will be a good girl while you're gone!" I quickly promised him as I heard Alice's hiss from up stairs. "What about La Push?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't want you going near La Push Bella; your safety means everything to me and Alice cannot see you and we cannot cross the treaty line." Edward's tone was final.

"Okay, no La Push then. I will just laze around the house for the weekend or spend it here." I agreed.

"Bella, Charlie will be here in a few hours to get you; you and he are going out to dinner tonight." Alice called from the living room.

I thanked Alice then turned to Edward "Up" I demanded. Edward lifted me in his arms and took off like a rocket to his room; he tossed me gently on the bed, causing me giggle and squeal.

"If we only have two hours left; I rather spend it alone in bed then someplace else." I said kicking off my shoes; Edward all ready had his off and was lying on the bed waiting for me to snuggle up to him—and most likely have a cat nap—while we laid in comfortable silence. We didn't talk a whole lot and when we did it was about graduation, colleges and moving to different parts of the world.

Time flew by at a frightening pace when Alice appeared at Edward's door with a doggy bag of cookies for Charlie and to tell me he would be here in five minutes.

"Stupid human needs; it's not fair! I am going to miss you so much." I pouted " I will be so unbelievably happy when I do not have to eat every few hours or sleep or have limitations."

"Bella...its all right love; I am and always will be just a phone call away." Edward murmured into my ear; escape was impossible when his arms were around me pulling me closer to his stone cold body; part of me wanted to moan in pleasure when our skin made contact—every time—but I quickly learned to rein it in and settle of gasping. I swear I was going to explode from all off the sexual tension that ran between us. I blushed slightly when I thought of how poor Jasper always felt.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" He asked teasingly letting me go so I could get my shoes on.

"I guess you will never know...huh." I snickered heading towards the staircase. "I love you; don't wanna keep Charlie waiting..."

My sentence was caught off guard when I was suddenly flying down the stairs in Edward's arms at a very inhuman pace. "Cheater" I mumbled kissing his lips one last time before I left; Charlie honked the horn. "The man thinks he is going to waste away to nothing when he is impatient enough to honk the horn. Men." I shook my head and I could hear Esme and Alice laughing in agreement in the next room.

"Call me if you need anything my love; even if it just to talk for five minutes; I will always be there when you call. I promise you Bella, now go before Charlie starts eating his shoes."

I called out a happy hunting to those who were going and those I would see later and took off out the door. I jumped in the passenger side of the cruiser and smiled at Charlie—fake enthusiasm—was something I had learned quickly with Charlie.

"Hey kid! How was your day?" Charlie asked just as chipper as he drove towards town.

"Someone is awfully chipper tonight." I smiled; it was nice to see Charlie in a good mood.

"Yeah; I got a call from Harry before I left the station, some of his friends from out of town have decided to come for the long weekend and have boat we can stay out on all weekend. I was really hoping I could go..." He paused his words mid sentence as if asking for my permission; but I knew it was more like so you have any plans.

"Well it looks like we are both busy this weekend. Edward is going camping with his dad and brothers for some male bonding time; Esme thinks that Carlisle and the boys need to spend some more time together in all of their manly glory." I laughed at the lie I had conjured up on a whim that really did not sound so far off base to the truth—other than the camping part; it was more like hunting but I was the only one that knew that so...meh.

Charlie and I talked about school and graduation and colleges—the same things Edward and I talked about—then it all went black and I drifted to sleep in crushing blackness,


	2. Authors Note Important Please Read!

Authors Note:

I am very heartbroken to tell you all that I will not be putting up any more chapters for some months to come. My boyfriend of ten plus years and I are splitting up very suddenly. I will not have any access to the internet for a while (For how long I don't know.) Please, please, please...do not stop reading my stories or reviewing on the old.

I could not bear to lose my fans and dedicated readers. I am utterly heartbroken and beside myself with grief for the man who promised never to hurt me...did. I am so truly sorry that this time in my life has to affect you all as well; I never wanted that to happen ever.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Lots of love,

LouLouCullen

Aka. Lindsay


End file.
